


And Another One Bites The Dust

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [102]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Stephen and Ryan unwind in the traditional manner after an anomaly shout and an enforced debrief with Lester.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/gifts).



“Tell me why someone has never killed him?” Ryan muttered, after he’d closed the door to Lester’s office – without slamming it – and he and Stephen had gained the relative safety of the corridor.

“They probably have, but unfortunately everyone forgot to put a stake through his heart as well.”

“How very remiss,” Claudia commented, as she breezed past them, clearly intending to beard the dragon in his den.

“Best of luck,” Stephen said as he and Ryan made their way to the showers as quickly as possible, keen to get rid of the mud, blood and pond slime liberally splattered on them and their clothing.

Lester’s habit of demanding a report as soon as the field team had returned was something of a bone of contention. Cutter had simply stomped off to his office refusing to play ball, and Abby and Connor had equally promptly made themselves scarce, leaving Ryan and Stephen in the firing line. Ryan didn’t have much choice but to deliver the verbal report Lester wanted – their boss preferred to catch them on the hop before they’d had chance to collectively cook up a sanitised version of the day’s events – and Stephen had nobly gone along to provide moral support.

By the time they got to the locker room, the rest of the team had been and gone, leaving the floor damp and the whole place full of steam, but at least the ARC had a plentiful supply of hot water and they wouldn’t have to fight to be the first in the queue for a shower.

With his usual disregard for modesty, Stephen quickly stripped off his filthy clothes and dumped them into a bin bag. Ryan did the same. Neither of them was shy when it came to their bodies, Ryan because he’d spent all his adult life in the army, and Stephen because it never occurred to him that anyone would pay him any attention, clothed or otherwise.

They didn’t bother with any of the individual shower cubicles and simply followed their usual habit of diving under the hot water in the large, communal shower. At least the buggers who’d beaten them to it hadn’t used up all the shower gel. Ryan squeezed a large dollop onto his hand and started to rid himself of the sweat and filth that he’d acquired whilst a small herd of prehistoric horses had led them a merry dance through some very wet farmland in Essex. For a definition of merry that read tiresome and very messy, that is.

Stephen was doing the same, running his long-fingered hands through the dark hair plastered to his head by the water, and then using the soap suds to quickly lather the rest of his body. The sight of his lover’s hands running over his own cock and balls caused Ryan’s dick to harden in response. The sight of Stephen touching himself was one that never failed to arouse.

Ryan squeezed some shower gel onto his own hand and quickly took his dick in hand, stroking it to full hardness in a matter of seconds.

Stephen opened his eyes and saw what Ryan was doing. “Can’t wait until we get home, soldier boy?”

Ryan knew his answering grin was probably somewhat feral. “Nope, not with you touching yourself like that.”

“What if someone comes in?”

“Then they’ll see me balls deep in your arse, Hart.”

Stephen’s smile was provocative in the extreme and, without complaint, he turned to brace himself against the wall, arms spread, legs slightly apart and perfect arse presented to Ryan.

Knowing Stephen could take it, Ryan ran his hands over his lover’s slim hips, then pushed his hard, slicked cock between the two firm arse cheeks and did exactly what he’d promised, burying himself ball’s deep in Stephen’s tight arse in one long push.

Stephen clenched tightly around him, taking every inch and demanding more, pushing back hard against Ryan’s crotch before tilting his hips forward then slamming back, taking him in again, making Ryan gasp and tighten his grip on Stephen’s hips before he started to thrust again and again, each stroke long and hard.

As the water cascaded over their heads, Ryan leaned in to nuzzle the back of Stephen’s neck, mouthing at his wet skin, and sucking hard enough to bruise. Stephen groaned and his head dipped forward, allowing Ryan full access. Ryan knew he wasn’t going to last long. Heat was already pooling in his guts and he could feel his balls starting to tighten. He slid one hand around to take hold of Stephen’s cock, stroking in time with the thrusting of his cock. As a result, Stephen promptly lost all coordination and simply allowed Ryan to take over.

Ryan changed the angle of penetration slightly so that his cock was grazing Stephen’s prostate with every stroke.

Stephen cried out, throwing his head back and letting the water stream over his face as his cock pulsed ropes of come over the white tiled wall in front of him. Stephen’s arse spasming around his cock was all Ryan needed to tip him over the edge into a nerve jangling climax that sent a final surge of adrenaline through his body, made even sharper and more pleasurable by the knowledge that they could still be interrupted at any time.

With his hands still gripping his lover’s hips, Ryan thrust lazily through his own orgasm, knowing that the continued stimulation to Stephen’s prostate was forcing aftershocks of pleasure through him. When even that became too much for both of them, Ryan let his now softening cock slide out of Stephen’s body. Ryan slipped his arms around his lover’s waist and pulled his slender body back against him while they both caught their breath and regained the use of their legs.

“I like to keep my promises, Hart,” Ryan murmured, nipping lightly at Stephen’s shoulder.

“I like it when you keep your promises, soldier boy,” Stephen said, his breathing still quick and uneven. “But I’m not convinced that driving a stake through Lester’s heart will be good for our employment prospects anywhere else. And I think Lyle might object.”

Ryan sighed, not entirely theatrically. “Oh well, another good idea bites the dust.”


End file.
